The proposed research aims at comparing the socio-economic status and utilization of health and welfare programs among four segments of the Mexican-origin population in the Los Angeles SMSA. These are: (1) native-born U.S. citizens, (2) U.S. citizens born in Mexico, (3) legal alien residents born in Mexico, and (4) undocumented persons residing in the Los Angeles SMSA born in Mexico. To make this comparison interviews will be conducted with recent mothers of babies born in the Los Angeles SMSA who indicate on the birth certificate that their ethnicity or that of their husband is Mexican. The study is designed to find out what are the likely consequences of various types of legislation which would grant amnesty to undocumented Mexican residents. These consequences include not only the net tax consequences but also the consequences with respect to changes in the income, health, and welfare of undocumented residents.